The Fatal Flaw
by ezma2005
Summary: What if Percy made the wrong choice in the Prophecy? What if wasn't able to overcome his fatal flaw? Percy has lost Annabeth because of Kronos. Percy is ready do whatever it takes to get revenge, but the only thing standing in his way is... Annabeth?


**Hey! This story takes place right after the final battle with the Titans. Percy flashes back at the battle, which doesn't happen the way it does in the Last Olympian! The prophecy is fulfilled, but not in the way Percy wanted. **

**You might be a little bit confused at first but it will all clear up soon. Don't worry guys, there will be Percabeth. **

**Enjoy! -Ezma2005**

**PS. TLH and SON never happened.**

* * *

><p>"You made the wrong choice," Luke said to me.<p>

I had Riptide against his throat, so that was probably not the smartest thing to say. But then again, he was already dead. _I_ was already dead.

His accusation distracted me. He quickly took the opportunity to knock my sword out of my hand. Dead people started to gather to watch our fight. We were too evenly matched. Every time I attacked he would be able to parry it and vice versa.

"I did NOT choose wrong! Olympus would still be standing if you hadn't tricked Annabeth!" Saying her name hurt. Mentioning Annabeth seemed to impact Luke too.

"It was Annabeth's choice and it was for the better good…" Luke said weakly, "At least she is still alive."

I could not believe Luke just said that.

"Alive? Is that what you call alive? She would have been better off dead!" I yelled. I couldn't believe what _I_ had just said. I had wished Annabeth was dead. What was wrong with me?

My anger just kept on building up. With a cry of rage I rushed forward with Riptide. I knocked Backbiter out of his hands with lightning speed and was about hack him into a thousand pieces and send him to Tartarus. I mean Tartarus was literally just around the corner. I swung my sword. As it collided with Luke, it dissipated into smoke. I looked at my empty hands in shock.

"Welcome back Perseus Jackson," a cold voice sneered from behind, "There will be no more maiming people today, even if they are dead."

I whipped around and stood face to face with Minos, a judge of the dead.

"What do you want Minos?" I didn't even bother being polite. He already hated me for helping Daedalus and probably wanted me to burn in melted cheese for eternity anyways.

"Well, Perseus, you seemed to have changed quite a bit. The old hero had mercy for others." His eyes trailed to Luke lying on the ground.

"Apparently dying can really change a person." I retorted sarcastically. It pained me to hear that I have changed. I hated to admit it, but it was true. I had become so bitter and violent after my death; even if I had a good reason to be angry.

Minos chuckled. "We can discuss your personality makeover later. But for now, follow me to the judging room. You too Luke."

I forgot Luke was still there. I certainly did not want to be judged with Luke witnessing, but I had no choice but to comply with Minos. The underworld was his domain and I was under his will.

I followed him as he weaved around the dead souls clawing at our feet, begging be freed. He walked pretty fast for an old dude. We finally reached a dead end. I thought Minos tricked me and Luke, but he touched the stone wall and mumbled some kind of Greek chant. Suddenly there was a buzzing sound and a key pad appeared on the stone. It scanned his ghostly fingerprints, as he typed in a passcode. I tried to see what the password was but all I could make out was 'eat my socks Theseus' or something like that.

The wall slid open and I entered the room of judgment. Minos strolled up to the judging panel alongside Thomas Jefferson and William Shakespeare. They looked down at me and Luke with curiosity.

Minos cleared his throat. "Please Perseus, enlighten us on your demise," he said.

As much as I hated to think about what happened yesterday, I really didn't want to end up in boiling in cheese for eternity in the fields of punishment. I stepped forward and began my tale.

**~0~0~**

I was on in the throne room on Mount Olympus. Grover was off to the side trying to kill monsters with his reed pipes. Annabeth was lying on the ground wounded. Kronos/Luke, who was next to her, had  
>just dropped his scythe and was starting glow. He fell to his knees.<p>

Luke looked up as me. He was starting to smoke—Kronos had been in his body for too long.

"Percy," Luke pleaded, his eyes flickering from gold to blue, "give me the knife. Only I can end this."

I hesitated. The prophecy rang in my head: _a hero's soul a cursed blade shall reap. _I slowly pick up the knife and handed it to Luke. He raised the knife above Annabeth.

_NOO!_ I thought. I lurched forward and knocked the knife from his hand.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth hissed.

"I thought he was about to hurt you!"

"I wasn't." Luke said. He was making his way towards the knife again. His skin was becoming brighter and brighter.

"If you don't give him the knife now Kronos will reach full form!"

I picked up the knife and returned it to Luke. He grasped tightly and prepared to stab his mortal point. Luke raised his arm once again and plunged down into a chink in his armor. Right before the blade contacted his flesh, he dropped the knife and started shaking uncontrollably.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"It's too late. The only way to stop Kronos from full form is for him to have another host." Luke started trembling even hard. The vibrations could be felt from the marble ground. Did he mean me?

"What do you—" I was cut off when a burst of light filled the throne room. My vision was blinding white for a second and then turned into darkness as I thudded to the ground.

**~0~0~**

_Ugh my head_, was my first thought upon waking up. I sat up. Annabeth! Where was she? Is she okay? I looked up and saw the faces of my fellow demigods leaning above me in concern. They cheered when I sat up and I gave them a weak smile. It looked like Kronos was defeated.

My vision was blurry but I could make out Annabeth. She looked kind of different for some reason but she had her unmistakable blond hair. My smile grew wider by a mile and I struggled to stand up, but she pulled me up with ease. This was odd since my curse of Achilles made as heavy as a metal block.

A million questions ran through my mind. _How did Annabeth survive the light? How was Luke able to destroy Kronos if he didn't have his knife?_

My worries disappeared as she pulled me in to a bone crushing hug. I mean literally, my bones would have broken if I didn't have invincibility.

"I am so glad you're alive Seaweed Brain," she mumbled. My eyes got a little moist as I hugged her back.

"I would never leave you Wise Girl," I replied, ignoring the whistling sounds my friends were making.

"Let's find a place with more privacy," she suggested, she was turning red from embarassment.

"Yeah, I would like that."

"Race you to the fountain."

"You're on." We broke apart from the group and sprinted out of the throne room. Well actually Annabeth ran, while I tried to catch up with my limp. The others were too busy celebrating the defeat of the Titans to notice our disappearance.

"C'mon Percy! You are such a slowpoke!" Annabeth laughed. She stopped to wait for me and we held hands as we headed towards to fountain.

I looked at Annabeth's beautiful grey eyes and pulled her into another hug. We stayed like that for ages. No one spoke; the moment was just too perfect. After a while, Annabeth shifted a bit. I thought she was about to say something. Before I could straighten up, she tightened her arms. I couldn't move.

"Err, Annabeth," I chuckled nervously, "too tight." She loosened her grip and I was finally able to breath.

Suddenly, I felt something cold and sharp against the small of my back, my mortal point. I inhaled sharply. I didn't have my armor on since the Apollo medics took it off when I was knocked out.

"Good bye Perseus Jackson," a cold metallic voice whispered. Wait, was that Annabeth?

Annabeth pushed the knife into my back. It only gave me a small cut, but that was all it took. My whole body seared with pain and I started shaking just like Luke did. I felt like my whole body was burning up, which it probably was.

"A-a-annabeth…why?" I panted. She was holding me up. I was helpless in her arms. With my final strength, I lifted my head to look into her eyes for the last time.

Annabeth stared down at me with her solid gold eyes, cold and soulless.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys liked it and understood they end. (If not, reread the series ppl) Please don't hunt me down for doing this to Percabeth and for killing Percy. Review please!, and you shall see the rekindling of Percabeth and I might bring Percy back alive (wink wink).<strong>


End file.
